


Boysenberry Tie, with Periwinkle eyes

by WTSL_writer_of_things



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: But its soft dom tommy, Dom Tommy, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Tommy Shelby, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Submissive Luca Changretta, and Luca just needing some love and help, but really good hopefully, cute stuff, it's like a drawn out plot of a severly bad old drama, just good wholesome stuff, luca is feeling off and needs some extra taking care of, mysterious some, nothing bad, so like, sub luca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTSL_writer_of_things/pseuds/WTSL_writer_of_things
Summary: The bow was strange and new, the colour hard to come by and find. It wasn't often people managed to dye a bow that colour, so he snatched it up and bright it home to his blue eyes doll.Years go by and he finds that colour again, this time as a tie, and he gets the tie for his new Periwinkle eyed lover, who he practically drops to the floor for.So he gets a boysenberry tie, for the Periwinkle eyes of his strange lover.
Relationships: Luca Changretta/Tommy Shelby
Kudos: 8
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	Boysenberry Tie, with Periwinkle eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For the peaky blinders rare air bingo challenge!! the prompt is Dom/Sub and I was feeling some softness and thought those colours, while strange, fit perfectly.  
> Also notes, Tommo is a combination of Tommy, and Bello, Bello being the male version of Bella, and means handsome so Handsome Tommy, Bello Tommy, combine the two and it's Tommo, a cute little nickname!

Luca stared aimlessly at the tie before him, memories and thoughts flooding his mind as he touched the soft fabric beneath his fingers, it pulling a softer part of him to come and see what was being touched and what it thought of the fabric.

It felt like decades had gone by since he last saw such a strangely familiar colour, last time was for a bow, a simple bow with white trimmed lace for a doll he owned, his poor beloved aunt thinking the boy looked like a girl and bought the doll by mistake.

He seldom minded, he loved that doll and bought bows for it, and now he stood where once were bows, now laid ties. Ties that were deep rich colours, blacks, greys, blues and the few shades of reds, purples, and even white or cream for weddings. 

But never Boysenberry. They never had it out, it was just too hard to dye and make, nor was there much demand for such a colour for men that is. It was a deep purple, but also light and rich with colour, such a strangely beautiful colour, and Luca knew now as he stared down at the fabric in hand, it would fit a very specific shade of blue.

So he bought the tie, and left with few thoughts on his mind, and worry in his chest. He did not need to worry, but today wasn't a good day. Luca wasn't feeling as in control with things, and it was driving him insane at how he couldn't raise his voice that day, and how sad he looked when passing mirrors.

Not once had he felt like he needed those comforts of life, needed those soft words of his blue eyes lover, not once had he thought about how he could make him lose control and give it all to him...not once had he stopped thinking about that, and Luca thought a tie and some wine would be the best gift for his lover.

But does Thomas like the colour boysenberry? Would he like it at all, yes...yes he would, Luca was sure of it, Thomas, his periwinkle eyed lover would love the tie. At least, Luca likes the tie and how he knows it complements his periwinkle eyes.

But his nerves, they were never this bad, were they? Making his breaths hitch and come in short pants as his hands lightly trembled as his legs began to feel weak and unstable. Luca's eyes darting everywhere as he held a to a firm grip on the small, small box that held a tie in it. He shouldn't feel so, so anxious and things, he had to be in control today and everyday as always, that's just what the world and his lover expected of him. The fearsome Luca Changretta to be just that, fearsome and stern, as well as dominate.

He couldn't bring himself to do that today, he had already been calmer, and not as demanding as he normally was, but he couldn't show that to Thomas, no...no he would be shamed and judged by him.

So instead Luca held on tightly to the small box and bottle of wine starring nervously at the doors before him, the doors lead to an office, Thomas's office. But dear god Luca felt like they were leading him to hell with how scared and anxious he felt.

"Tommo? May I come in?" A small voice barely peeking through the door and into the room, a small sad voice that seemed anxious and worried sounding, almost weak and weary in nature more so than anxious is what Thomas noted.

"Yes, you may come to Luca." A stronger, more demanding and calmer voice, much more soothing the suddenly shy quivering man outside the room who meekly popped his head into the room, a pinkish hue stretching the bridge of his nose and glowing on his cheeks as he held a large wine bottle and the little box in his hands.

"I, I brought you some," Luca stopped abruptly, having to swallow a dry lump in his throat as his heart was pounding in his chest so hard that he could hear it and feel how it was almost wanting to escape through his chest. "I brought you some gifts Tommo." Luca was looking bad, he looked and seemed to be strangely off, and he knew it, b uh the didn't know why.

"Well then pop the cork, I'll get the glasses, Luca." Thomas seemed to have his normal voice, but his normal voice was a dominate and controlling one at times, one that could make a room silent and listen patiently if he used the right words. Even if he didn't use the right words, the voice and simple command made Luca weak in his knees as he rushes to find the cork opener.

"How was your day?" No response just a slightly scatterbrained Luca fidgeting with his hands and searching the liquor cabinet draws in search for the cork opener. His eyes a dark colour, not his normal green, but they were also glossy and darting around every inch but never once landing on the smooth silver metal that held a sharp coil.

"Did you find the opener, Luca?" Still no response, this time he had his eyes fixed on an older bottle of gin, one that had a very specific date. Why was he so fixated on that date? Was it just something for him to focus on. Perhaps so. "Luca, Luca...LUCA!" The sudden shout made Luca jump out of his skin particularly as he clenched and backed away from the sound, a very apologetic yet sad look on his face.

"Si, si, Tommo?" That's all he could utter, a soft feeble little tone was all he managed to get out. It was such a strange sight, how he still seemed shy and abnormally nervous around Thomas at this time. Maybe it will leave him, maybe he's still fresh from work, maybe something bad had happened that day.

Thomas didn't know what did or didn't happen that day, but he did know that Luca was once more fidgeting with his hands this time playing with his wristwatch. He seemed distracted almost, but there was something else at play, something different.

"Here's the opener, why don't you grab the little gift box and show me what in it while I pour our wine." Thomas was amazed at how quickly Luca was to rush over to the desk in which the box laid upon. It was a simple enough box, black with a black lid that's all it was truly. But the way Luca's normal delict hands fumbled with opening it and how he let out a sour sounding whine that was a strange thought pitch when the box fell out of his grasp and went tumbling to the floor. 

Thomas didn't like the way he was acting, he was all over the place and not his Luca, well, Luca was Luca, but this was not normal at all. Then again, the same argument could be made about himself whenever he hears the shovels and never goes beyond the small sentence of a bleak mid-winter.

"Here, let me help you, don't worry I'm sure they wrapped it in something so I can't see it yet," Thomas glanced up the height difference was so strange to see him elaborate trying to shrink himself in his clothes, wishing he could hide in the long trenchcoat, and duck his head away in his hat. "Look at that, it's opened and his somewhat tissue paper." A lighter voice, Thomas was trying to lighten his voice and make it more welcoming for Luca who seemed lost in his hat that he had pulled down over his face, much like a child trying to hide from judging eyes.

"Luca, Luca, come on love take the hat off," When the only response was another shrill whine from the taller man, Thomas simply raised his arm and tipped his hat off his face only to see how big and glossy his bright greens eyes were. "There are those beautiful eyes I love, now go on show me the gift," Thomas spoke softly, coaxing the taller man to look at him noticing how there was a cut on his cheek, one that had just barely healed. "How'd you get this little cut?" Luca clenched back, something had happened, that's why he was so strange today it seems. 

"Nothing, just...somtone wouldn't listen, and I wasn't as stern so the boss did a little something with me," His voice was so quiet, but he looked someplace else not wanting to see his lovers eyes on him. "Closer your eyes I have a gift Tommo." Thomas did as told, as Luca moved the soft paper away and off the tie as he got it out, the perfect shade to complement his lovers' eyes. Boysenberry Tie for his lovers pale blue eyes.

"Open your eyes," Thomas slowly opened them, and was met with the odd sight of the tie. He had never seen such a deeply rich purple colour. While also having a strange shade of pink in it. It hardly seemed like the thing any sane man would dear to wear! With how it just seemed to fit a more female figure mkre so than a male's. "It's Boysendberry, it matches the colour of a doll I once owned, and it brought out the dolls Periwinkle eyes," Luca's voice finally formed back up, his tone more relaxed still but less glittery and nervous sound as he held the tie out for Thomas to hold. "You have those same eyes, and the tie will fit you well."

Thomas wanted to speak, wanted to ask about why his lovers sleeves had blood and why his face seemed to be paler than normal, why he had a smallest but of a bleeding spit, a spot that had become wet and shown something soaking and lacking out. God thomas felt worried, but he knew he had to do somthing to help his love.

"It's quite beautiful, strange but elegant," Those pricing blue eyes darted upwards to gaze into the sad, hurt green eyes of Luca. "My love, it's a beautiful gift but will you allow me another gift for today?"

"Si, of cource, anything mi il amour." Luca's breath hitched out as he spoke to Thomas, stiffing some as he felt his hands hold his face close pulling it down to reach Thomas own head, and how Luca gently closed his tired eyes.

"Let me take care of you." 

"I can't, you...no I cant I won't, I dont need it Thomas I'm fine, the cut is...is just that a cut." Luca's voice returned broken and cracked, his eyes glossing and filling with tears as he tried despratly to not cry even as the silent tears filled his eyes and fell down his bruised and cut cheek.

"Let me love you, let me take care of you and watch you heal, let me nurture you like you did me....let me care for you Luca." A quite broken sob was the only reply he received as Luca tried to pull away only to have Thomas hold him still.

"No. No, I, i dont want that, you dont need that i just came to give the tie and wine mi amour, I didnt ask for pity."

"It's not pity, and far from it...but your blood stain has eaten into your lovely gray suit." 

"I give and plead. I need some comfort for only today." Luca's voice was much more broken as tears fell further from his eyes as Thomas began to guide him into the open of the homes, wine and tie long forgotten as his nes goal was to patch the broke Italian, and treat him well.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didnt mean to be this way today, I movement to be caught up in my thoughts and do this, I'm sorry, god Tom-" Luca began to profusely apologize to Thomas, feeling as if he owed him that mush as he was slowly stripped and cut short of his thoughts.

"Shhh, your alright, and the wound is decent, just a small cut and ruined suit." Simple words for someone who's thoughts could barely process anything that day, uncertain of life as Luca continued to silently cry with the occasional sob or snivel or even his of pain.

"Will you surrender and tell?" Not a word, not even a sound came from Luca this time.

"Will you surrender, and tell me my darling?" A sad sorrowful glance from big green eyes one showing late signs of bruising that matched the rest of him left side.

"No..." Such a meek voice, such a soft and barely audible one that Thomas barely believed it to be Luca's at first.

"This will change you mind I bet." A strange statement, one that didn't make much sence until Thomas did it. He had slowly pushed Luca back watching as he struggled for only a few short seconds before finally giving in and relaxing on the soft sheets beneath him.

"My mind...it, it is not right today."

"How so?"

"I couldn't not focuse. I keep having my eyes dart everywhere and not pay attention to certian things, if I talked I couldn't keep subject, and I keep playing and messing with things." His voice still broken, but sounding more contable and relaxed as Luca spoke about how he had been beaten or at least, leading up to that point.

"I can understand certian parts, but...how did you keep messing with things?" Thomas inquired to Luca as he began to gently play with his hair during the man to speak more.

"Pens, I keep using them and wouldntnstop writngnot drawing. I then found the sound of glasses clinkingn togather to be mildly soothing to I keep stacking them in the cabinet over and over again," Luca gazed up, his eyes sad but filled with pain as if he was doing somthing horribly wrong today. "I tried despratly to...to just focus but couldn't and I was to lose and...and I let some people slip."

"Letting people slip dosent weren't my beautiful italain to have his face and body beaten."

"Well, it dose if his boss thinks they are acting mental today and showed me what instructions are like before reaching it." Tears fell again, Luca seemed genuinely hurt and conflicted about this all.

"You dont need that! You just need time and comforts...I used to do the same thing, still do sometimes, but right now is about you Luca, and your gonna surrender and let me take care of you." 

Such simple words, but they did the trick and in the fact of having Luca finally relax fully, as he stopped trying to fight off Thomas in the fact of needing to be cared for and loved that day.

All Luca needed, no...no wanted was small things to fidget with, or maybe play with. He was in such a strange mood that day, one that hardly occurred but when it did he was difficult to deal with and was all over, unable to properly function without his thoughts going all over.

¤¤¤¤¤

_Not to mention he barely spoke, and when he did he could barely keep it straight and senciacl to everyone around him. It was a day where he felt like only he knew what was going on and how to do things in his own way and pace._

_Sadly, he couldn't do that, and his boss would barely let him as he was shoved around the room and beaten and bruised. It barely happened just a few hours before limping to change from a black suit to a gray, and to find that lovely tie for Thomas._

_He remembered how it was first verbal, how his boss yelled at him for making noises and not keeping thinsg short. How be keep acting strange and not normal. Then it escalated quickly, to quickly as Luca was shoved agienst a wall, then a liquor cabinet, before finally being punched and slapped multiple times. The Don's rings leaning marks and cuts all over his cheek._

_Luca just gave a weary smile when this happened, unsure of what else to do as he gathered himself up and left to change clothes, only to have a co worker mug him some and be compleatly curled, giving him a deep cut and sloppily patching it._

¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Tha....what did you do to deserve that?"

"I wasnt normal, as stated earlier, I dont get things today." Luca was clean, the wine was there and poured, and Thomas had put the tie on. And just as expected, even in his strange mind, luca still knew that. The coloursnof boysenberry do in fact bring out his lovers periwinkle eyes.

"You still don't need the beating," A harsher tone, one that made Luca whine as he curled in more, trying to get even more unreasonably closer to Thomas. "But no matter now, I'm here for you and it's okey to have off days like today's just next time when you wake up and known somthing is amis, call in." A quick little peck on the cheek, a small one considering Thomas had a scared and distort Luca in a fatal position of sorts legs barely sung over Thomas's lap as he buried his face in the mans shirt.

"Don't yell." Luca whined out.

"I wasnt my little lovely, but if I did I dont believe your in much the position to say anything about it." Thomas relplyed in a sarcastic tone trying to be amusing but only earned a broek cry from Luca who was still yes, submissive, but also conflicted and confused still.

"Am I broken?" This through thomas for quite the loop, he never once thought Luca might ever be broken, maybe needing a few things of fixing yes, but never broken.

"No...no I dont think your broken at all, why do you ask?" 

"I feel broken and not good." The fidgeting and tie, how he barely spoke and what all he had done today, as well as his eyes never meeting anything for more than a few minutes. Yes, Thomas could understand why or heo luca felt that way, but he didn't seem broken.

"Your not broken, not one bit. Simply diffrent and this will be gone by next morning trust me."

"If it's not?"

"I'll care for you if your like this for a whole week, month, or even year, I love you deeply and dearly you never once forget that." Another kiss this one drawing a small sigh from Luca as he shut his green eyes and began to rest in the fim room.

Luca might have fallen asleep almost instantly, but Thomas laid awake, rubbing and making strange shapes or lines in the mans skin as he hummed a strange tune his thoughts on how his own mother felt with him whenevr he acted strange.

Ahe would mostly be patient and coax him, just as he had done with Luca, but he still wasn't certian on how exactly to deal with everything Luca had spoken about, but he was always quick to learn, and wouldnt mind taking care of a strange acting Luca.

Strange or not, this was his Italian, his lover, who he would die for. And while he might not have died today, he certian felt as if his souls left only to return minutes later.

_____________________

Morning came, and Thomas was the first to wake. Luca still churned up asleep barely moving. 

This wasn't out of the ordinary, considering luca was far from being an early bird so this seemed fairly normal.

What wasnt normal, was him waking up seven hours later looking like he did yesterday. Dazed, confused, anxious and worried as his hands fidgeted and his green eyes darted all over.

Thomas, again didnt mind this, it just ment he had to help Luca, and there was nothing he l ik bed more than having an excuses to be in charge and boss him around while being gental and nice.

So that's what he did. Everytime luca did somthing that was considered "Annoying" by default, thomas told him not to do it. And if he did it Thomas would abruptly stand and become severely and suddenly stern. Did this make Luca quiver in fear and whince loudly? Yes.

But god did Thomas live how easy Luca was to push around like this, he was thriving off of it. The best part was, all he had to do to keep Luca being good and nice was to remind him of his love and how much me cheesed and adored him.

Thomas honestly did, but he had workd to do and couldn't keep a constant eye on Luca and his small shenanigans. 

Come that afternoon things were diffrent. Luca has had a compleat mental breakdown and wound t stop crying after Thomas slightly shouted at him for the smallest thing ever. He broke a glass. 

It wasnt even a nice glass! Just a normal small gin glass that Luca had been stacking but it seems that Thomas had understood why Luca's boss beaten him so much yesterday, he just wouldnt fucking listen to him or shut the fuck up.

It was the italain equivalent of Alfie fucking Soloms, except luca made more sence and wouldnt shut up about italyz poetry, book, anything he liked really and even asking "Who do you think made this?" Thomas didnt know but wished he did so he could get this adult who was acting like a child to shut up.

He did however feel guilty when he watched Luca slowly breakdown and deterarate into a sobbing hysterical crying mess that echoed in the large mansion. Thomas spend four hours trying to calm him down, and come the fifth he had been reduced to quite snivels and soft sobs.

That night at dinner, it was deadsilant, luca nearly eating as he tapped and played with an empty wine glass, more intrested in the sound than food.

"Eat luca, you need food and you've hardly eaten today."

"But th-"

"The bloody fucking wine glass isn't going any fucking where now eat."

That's all it took as Luca hurrily began to shovel food into his mouth. He could feel a very familiar tight feeling in his chest as his eyes turned a sad lonesome green and filled with regret as he made sure to clean the plate before exuseing himself from the table.

_______________________

Thomas found Luca crying again, for the....he didn't know, the man was being emotional like a woman the past two days, and yesterday he could get, he was patcent with, but today his parents were tested as was his control.

"Come on, you know I didnt mean to shout." Thomas triednto sit by Luca. Tried to yo and co fort him but the man gave a shrill whine in return, but didn't protest beyond mild confusion and discomfort here and there about being pulled into a warm loving embrace and told that he was fine and hadn't done a single thing wrong.

"B...but. but, but. I didn't like it." To Thomas it sounded fine, maybe a little broken with a much thicker accent accompany his lover at the time, however to Luca he sounded broken and u sure of himself like he didnt know a thing about life.

"your fine, come here, I'm sorry for shouting about the wine glass I just wanted you to eat was all."

"It hurt my feelings." Such a blunt statement but a very honest one at that as Luca began talking more. Being pulled out of this strange submissive and broekn shell and talking about what he wanted, needed, and most importantly, what he loved.

"So you need and would love alone time, but know that if that happens you'll get sad so you'd love to have me here and just hold you again like last night?" A gental touch to Luca's slowly healing face, one that this time he didn't flinch at.

"Si." A light voice mush like a calmer verson, one that knows what's going one even with his eyes closed and being exhausted by his mental state and having been crying off and on, that there would drain anyone Thomas knew.

"Then come here my love, the one that bought me a boysenberry tie," Thomas leaned down to place a kiss to Luca's cheek it prompting his lover to squirm for a short few moments before calming back down and shyly returning the kiss. "For my periwinkle eyes." 

**Author's Note:**

> Strange?  
> Strange.  
> Diffrent?  
> Yes.  
> Why is Luca acting this way?  
> Umm...could see him having random off days where he cant function as a member of society and needs to be taken care of but is shy and scared, as well as still a little stuck up and wont ask for it so Thomas has to help him out.  
> Sorry if its shit it's like 3 am and I'm finish this with a mild headache and sever exhaustion.


End file.
